My Apologies
by anjellyfish
Summary: Carly gets stood up by Jack on a date because of an important duel. He finally remembers about the date and comes back to make it up to her through sweat, a little blood and tears. CONTAINS SMUT, you've been warned. CarlyxJack


A/N: I wrote this because I love yugioh and I love the jack & carly pairing. Sorry to all aki & yusei fans, but I don't like that pairing very well. I liked aki at first , but I heard her English voice and I got disgusted. I don't like Jack's either but it's not that bad. Anyway, if you want to just skip to the smut, the go ahead, the beginning had very little dialogue and it's just very descriptive XD Anyway, enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________

She was quite sure that he was just running late. _He'll be here soon. _She constantly told herself as each minute passed. "I'm lucky that he even made the time to go to the amusement park with me." Carly chuckled under her breath with a closed lip smile.

Jack Atlas had always been busy with all the preparations, meetings, tournaments, and such, that he rarely had time to enjoy his life; and when he _**did**_ have the extra time on his hands, he'd always, _always_ be sleeping -- due to all the exhausting tasks he performs every single day.

And Carly loved this man -- even though he was impudent, with all the dirty looks he gives -- not to mention his incorrigible manners when speaking to people -- of course, people would say that he is a rude man who thinks very highly of himself. Carly really loved this man --

Even after all the countless times he had caustically ignored her -- and sometimes, yelled at her, which happened quite often. She still loved him. Well, how could she not love him? He's handsome and even had a little truculent look in his creamy lavender eyes that made him seem all the more cunning. How _could_ she _not_ love Jack Atlas? If he loved her in return, Carly would finally be able to say that her life was replete.

But who could ever love such a prosaic girl like her?

Carly averted her eyes from her entangled hands that she had placed on her lap to stare at so the time would go by faster, and gazed at the warm, navy blue, night sky. Entangling her hands together sure did the trick to making the time go by faster, but in fact, the time had gone by much too faster than she'd expected it to.

She pursed her lips, bitterly and lowered her head. Between her hands, she held hidden, her cell phone. With her fingers still intertwined, she pulled her palms apart, just barely enough to be able to see the time on the screen.

A small breath of air escaped her lips. The excruciating pain went through her as if her heart were made of butter. It seemed that the only way to release some of that pain was to breathe the sadness out of her chest and breathe in the cool night air.

She had waited on a bench outside of the Kaiba Land theme park for six hours, and now, it was closing time. "It's ok, Carly." she sighed. "He was probably pulled into an urgent meeting or something." she shrugged it off, casually and later scolded herself for her bad habit of talking to herself quite too often.

Suddenly, she caught the sound of a faint noise; a familiar tune that she took a liking to.

She dropped her head to stare at her lap and carefully uncovered her hands from her cell phone. She stared plaintively at the screen with tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. "So you finally called?" she moaned with a small, but very noticeable crack in her voice. Her eyes, stinging from staring too long at the flashing screen, filled to the brim with water. She released her pain as a single tear drop fell into view on the inside of her thick glasses.

Soon, more droplets fell into the screen. The tears finally filled the entire view of her glasses, and so, she removed them from her face and, with her eyes stinging, her cheeks swollen, and her vision blurred, she wiped the tears from the lens of her glasses with her long sleeved, blue and white striped sweater. She placed her glasses back on and took one more deep breath before heading home.

"It could never happen, he's too good for me." she muttered softly, trying to imagine Jack and herself together, but failed to do so. "But he sure is handsome right, Carly?" she forced a laugh as she finished talking to herself. She turned her head toward the beach, admiring the waves every so often. She loved the bubbling-swishing sound that the waves made when they met the shore -- which was why she chose to live in a small house in front of the beach.

She approached her little house slowly, but came to a sudden halt upon seeing Jack propped on her front porch, staring at the ground with a hard look on his face, clad in a black tank and black jeans. His hands were clasped together, firmly, making this a breath taking view for Carly.

Carly stood there, thoughts running through her mind -- whether she should greet him or wait for him to look up. Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft, but husky sigh slipped from Jack's mouth. He ran his hand down the back of his neck and stood up, looking as if he was leaving.

He looked up, his austere expression softened. "Carly." he said in that beautiful gravelly voice that Carly had always thought to be quite charming. "Carly, my apologies. A sudden tournament is coming up tomorrow and I had to prepare for it today." he explained in a monotone voice. "I forgot to call you to reschedule-" Jack paused and cocked his head to the side. "Carly?" he said her name in that same soft, husky voice that no woman could ever resist.

"I called you several times a little while ago, but you didn't pick up." Jack exclaimed. "So I... came here." he muttered under his breath, his face written in embarrassment.

Carly's heart dropped. The same pain from before, pierced her like an arrow. The way he said he "forgot" really made her stomach churn. "Were you waiting at the theme park all this time?" he questioned in a strange tone that Carly was all too familiar with. She knew he was going to yell at her, again.

Carly nodded, ever so slightly. She thought Jack wouldn't be able to see it, but Jack Atlas had sharp eyes, and he saw every little movement that Carly made.

"**For goodness sake, Carly!**" Jack shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "**Who in their right mind would wait five hours for someone?!**" he planted his palms firmly on his waist. Carly swallowed hard, trying to keep herself from crying. "I waited _six_ hours." she replied, her voice cracking, and with that said, she turned around and ran toward the ocean.

With his eyes widening in alarm, Jack swiftly followed. "Huh? Carly! Where are you going -- Wait, **come back**!" he shouted in frustration, reaching for her arm. After getting a firm grip on her wrist, he stopped in the middle of the beach and ranked her gently. "Carly, what is wrong with you?!" he asked, and shook his head, quickly realizing his temper was getting the best of his words. "I-I mean, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding quite different from his usual intimidating tone.

Carly faked a smile. "I'm sorry for always being a bother to you when you're always so busy~" she said, casually, with her trademark, goofy expression. "Just go home and rest for your big duel tomorrow, I'll be walking along the waves!" she forced a grin out of her. For the first time in her life, she was grateful that she had such hideous, thick, glasses. She could cry behind them and no one would suspect a thing!

But Jack wasn't so easily fooled -- not even for a second. He was clever and was famous for his wit -- he knew Carly well enough to know when she was upset; this would be the first time in actually trying to comfort her it seemed, due to the fact that Leo and Luna would be the first people who tried to comfort her. Jack lifted his hand in front of her face and removed her glasses in a flash.

With just a glance, Jack knew that Carly had been crying. She turned away and cried out with a croaked voice. "What are you doing? Give them back!" she shut her eyes tightly, hoping he hadn't noticed her tears. He lifted his hands to her face and gingerly held her cheeks in his palms, turning her head to face him, he examined her eyes. "Carly, I'm sorry." he said, with an air of pride that no woman could ever resist. Carly was now every bit of a woman and didn't hesitate to let Jack lead her into her house.

Jack instructed Carly to sit in the chair near her kitchen, and poured two cups of tea, offering one to Carly while he took a sip from his own cup. He placed his cup on the table and sat on the chair opposite from Carly. "If you have any thing to say, let me hear it." he demanded, his voice a little more gentle.

Carly stared into her reflection in her teacup. Her cheeks turned into a shade of rosy red as the steam rose into her face. Finally, she pounded her fist on the table and glared into Jack's cold lavender eyes.

"I go out of my way for you." she started off, boldly. "I give up important events in my life to be your stupid cheerleader at all your tournaments!" her lips quivered as her eyes glistened with water. "I waited for you!" she clenched her fists tightly and screamed.

"I want you to do something for me too!"

"Are you done?" Jack narrowed his eyes. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped from her chin as she stared at Jack, taken aback. He calmly stood up from his chair and held her face in his rough hands. "Stop crying, you hear me?" he growled, but blushed from embarrassment. He didn't know how to stop a girl from crying, but he decided that he shouldn't just watch her cry. "Carly, I'll...I'll..." Jack swallowed hard and bore his focus into her dark, blue-tinted eyes. "I promise. I'll make it up to you, right now." he swiftly slid his hand under her chin.

"Huh?" Carly moaned through her tears. Jack closely examined each of her eyes. It was very rare to see Carly without her glasses -- after all, she wears them when she sleeps.

Carly held her breath -- Jack Atlas was only inches away from her face, and from the way she saw him shift his gaze from her left eye to her right, she knew he was going to keep his promise. Hot air escaped from his lips and bushed past her cheeks. The area where his breath grazed flushed pink; Jack inched closer and closer.

Without realizing, Carly closed her eyes shut. Seeing that she had closed her eyes, Jack quickly dove in and embraced her lips with his. Carly moaned softly, taken by surprise in the strength of his kiss. Satisfied with her response, Jack deepened the kiss, furrowing his eyebrows as he aggressively forced his tongue into her mouth.

Carly placed her hands over Jack's hands, trying to pull them off her face. "J-Jack..." she mumbled through his lips. Her hands traveled up his arms and rested on his shoulders briefly before she tried pushing away from him again. Jack pulled her deeper and swiveled his head a few times around. Carly moaned, and pushed away once more, finally free from his grip. Her knees shook weakly as she tried to keep herself up by holding onto Jack's shoulders.

Jack smirked as he watched Carly trying to catch her breath. "Isn't that cute?" he teased in a husky voice. "You held your breath while I kissed you." Carly's eyes filled with tears. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know how to kiss. She let out a pensive whimper. Jack pulled her up and pressed his forehead against hers. "The next time I kiss you, I want you to breath, got it?" he instructed tactlessly and half dragged, half carried her to her room.

He carelessly dropped her, back first, on her bed and pulled his black wife beater from his torso, revealing his well built physique; glistening from the beads of sweat sliding down his build. Carly gasped and shut her eyes tightly. She pressed her thighs together firmly and blushed furiously. Jack kneeled over her with one leg on each side of her hips and leaned forward, his face towering above hers. He closed his eyes, pressing his mouth against hers and tilted his head from right to left, constantly abusing Carly's chaste lips.

Carly threw her arms over her head and tugged at the pillow beneath her. Jack nudged his tongue repeatedly against her tongue, trying to get her to do the same. Carly caught on, following his lead; she swiveled her head and intertwined her tongue with his, ghosting out a few moans here and there. Jack grunted and pulled away. He skimmed his lips under her jaw and pulled her sweater off with one swing of his arm. Carly's eye snapped open at the feeling of cold air and rough, balmy, hands traveling up her soft figure.

"Don't look!" Carly cried out arching forward, trying to bring herself up. "Jack, don't look at me!" she pulled her arms across her chest, trying to cover as much of her skin as possible. "Why? It's beautiful." Jack leaned forward, forcing her to lean flat on her back. "Jack, don't-" she pleaded and pushed his hands away each time they attempted their way to her breasts. Jack paused and stared at her with a vague expression, that soon shifted into a contemplating smirk.

"May I take this off, Carly?" Jack unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it off. Carly opened her eyes to be greeted by a coiled belt in Jack's fist. "H-Huh?!" her heart beat accelerated faster and faster. "Jack, no!" she begged, with tears forming in her eyes. Jack threw the belt aside and unbuttoned his jeans while examining Carly's panicked expression; absolutely enjoying every minute of it.

He hastily pulled her pants from her legs and tossed it aside just as he had done with his belt, and swept affectionate kisses traveling from her cleavage to just below her belly button. Carly shut her eyes tightly and moved her hands from her breasts to cover her mouth. Jack trailed his fingers up along her slender form and found her nipple. He massaged it between his index and thumb until it hardened into a bulb; doing the same with her other nipple, except that he massaged it between his lips.

Carly pressed her hands against her mouth, tightly, being careful not to make any noise escape her mouth. She flushed pink, the moment she felt a certain wetness around her, now hardened, bud. "Ja...ack... s-sto..op..." she muttered underneath her fingers, in a muffled voice. Ignoring her cries, he brought his hands down to her hips and removed the lacy black underwear that Akiza gave to Carly as a birthday present a few month earlier.

He hesitated a bit and examined her entire figure. Like he said before, it was beautiful. So soft and smooth, Jack felt like he was going to go insane if he wasn't going to make love to her tonight. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head; inserting himself into her body, he groaned. Carly jerked her head left and right, in agonizing pain, still managing to keep herself from uttering a sound. Jack combed his fingers through her long, dark hair and thrusted into her once again, Carly tightened her grip over her mouth. At this rate, if she made any sound, the neighborhood parents would hear, and then they'd never hire her to baby-sit their children -- and she'd be too poor to live in her own house, anymore.

For a few minutes, Jack enjoyed seeing Carly resist, but he was beginning to miss her moans. He wanted to _hear_ how good of a job he was doing. His pleasure twisted into frustration as he thrusted deeper with each thrust. He gritted his teeth and yanked her hands away from her mouth, pinning them to the bed with his hands. "Dammit, Carly! Make a noise or _**something**_!" he demanded, hastily and braced himself steadily before thrusting into home.

"Ah~" she finally uttered through her closed lips. She flushed red and threw her arms around his neck, fingers entangled in his hair, she moaned desperately for another round to hit home. "More, Jack!" she cried out arching forward. Satisfied with her reaction, he ran his fingers through her hair, entangling his fingers around each lock he came upon.

He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed and breathing heavily with pleasure. "Your so damn tight," he croaked, wincing each time he sank into her at an incredulous pace. "Dammit, Carly! I want to hear more!" he sneered, slipping his hands underneath her, tugging at her body, trying desperately to initiate another moan from her lips.

"I'm dying, Jack-" she choked, throwing her head back with a look that said other wise. He jerked inside her, increasing his pace with each moan that escaped her mouth; hard motions against her front wall; Carly's moans grew louder. "J-Jack, I'm going to die!" she cried out, her legs and arms trembling in effort.

Jack nuzzled her neck with several kisses, whispering for her to quiet down. "I'm not killing you, Carly," he said, in a husky, reassuring voice. "I'm making love to you."

Carly turned to her window and watched the slow and relaxing movements of the waves rolling in; the moonlight shining through the glass created a luminous effect in her bed room. "Slow like the waves, Jack." she blurted through mumbled lips. Jack leaned in, tucking part of her hair behind her ear. "What was that, love?" half of his lips quirked into a tiny smirk. Carly turned to him, meeting his gaze with a look of desperation. "Again, Jack! Just like the waves!" she begged, and forced her lips into his. Jack kissed her back and pulled away, bracing himself to enter her once more. "Just like waves, huh?" he took a deep breath and slowly matched his movement to the sound of the waves.

Carly clenched her fists along her bed sheets changed her moans from short huffs and groans to long cries of pleasure. "Ah~ Jack, like that; I love it!" her breathing matched the sound of the waves as well. With each wave that rolled in, Jack sank back into her again, and with each slow thrust, Carly moaned, and with each moan, Jack got more and more lascivious. "Good?" his voice, soft and gentle.

"Come for me, Jack!" she screamed, her back arching with passion. "I need it, I need it!" she implored. Jack gritted his teeth and pushed himself into her -- so much that it hurt him as well. "Relax and feel." he instructed her, and he jerked into her repeatedly. "I love you, Jack." Carly whispered with tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too, Carly..." Jack whispered back, in a wavering voice, straining to keep himself from cumming until he finally exploded into her, having Carly come as well; a trickle of blood and white traveled down her clit as she gasped for air.

Jack laid next to Carly, pulling the blanket over their exhausted bodies; Carly rested her head on his chest while Jack rested his chin on the top of Carly's head. "My apologies, again, for not meeting you at the theme park." he whispered.

The only answer he got from her was the soft, sound of her breathing and the waves rolling in from outside.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: DONE! Ok, this is my first smut fic so it might suck ass. LOL,


End file.
